


Mammon's birthday

by TheLadyScorpione



Series: Obey me oneshots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyScorpione/pseuds/TheLadyScorpione
Summary: Scorpione decides to surprise Mammon with a cake on his birthday.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey me oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917778
Kudos: 4





	Mammon's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am. I don't take any responsibility for this. Also I didn't played obey me in a while -I am still at lesson 20 if I remember correctly- so this has no connection to the Mammon birthday event.

\- Oh shit! I am late… Again. – Scorpione stated to herself under her breath. But she didn’t have the time to curse herself for not having a sense of time. Again. She glanced at the cake which she made herself (she got the recipe from her grandmother and spent a lot time with Luke and sometimes even with Barbatos practicing to make it perfect) and back the clock. The brothers made Mammon busy for quite awhile but they can be back any moment now. She put the cake carefully in a box and was about to leave the kitchen but got disturbed by a really excited Mammon who basically throw himself at her almost crushing the cake’s box. – Scorpione! I missed you! - He yelled as hugging the human so tightly she could hardly breath. –Yeah right! - She said sarcastically. – It was almost three whole hours... – she rolled her eyes smiling. – But its my birthday! - He exclaimed. - Ya don’t want me to be alone on MY day, do ya? - pouted the second oldest from the seven rulers of hell, pulling away from the exchange student. – Oh come on! – Scorpione gave him a quick kiss as she made her way beside him out of the kitchen, out of the House of Lamentation. Mammon followed her curious about what his human had planned for him. Scorpione led him through the portal to the human world (she had to beg Lucifer to give them permission to use it). She stopped on the middle of the street they had just emerged and looked in the aquamarine blue eyes that were fixed on her. – Okay I rented a cottage near the forest for us tonight, so we could spend some quality time together without your brothers interrupting us... – she started and watched his face light up before she continued – but if you would rather enjoy going in casinos now that your brothers aren’t bothering you I won’t stop you – she said teasingly. The so called scummy second born looked at her in disbelief. - You are kidding right? – He asked as a smile started playing at the corner of his mouth. – It would be amazing going in casino but if I can spend the night with you I will gladly give it up. - He caressed his human’s cheek gently with his fingertips before kissing her passionately. Of course Scorpione know it better than anyone else in the world but his words made her heart melt. And the kiss! Something clearly awaken deep inside her but she doubted it would be only a few little butterflies. More likely a phoenix or a dragon! Something big and with lots of fire what left her cheeks and desires burning. After they parted to catch their breath she smiled at him and they walked to the cottage hand in hand.

They have settled in quickly and Scorpione took out the cake and lit a few candles too. Mammon admired all her efforts and just couldn’t believe that Scorpione loves him and plans to stay by his side. Like what did he do to deserve her? He is just a lowly scumbag. He was ready to blow the candles out wishing that she will stay by his side forever when a thought came to him. He changed his wish in the last second. Maybe even a greedy scum like him can change with an angel like her by his side. Scorpione watched happily as the love of her life cut the cake that she made for him with all the love in her heart. He looked at the amazed expression on his face and she knew all the time she spent struggling to make the cake perfect was worth it. She only realised she has been spacing out when she heard Mammon’s voice. – Oi, Scorpione! Come on! Ya should taste it too! It really is delicious! – He yelled delighted. – I know it is. I made it after all. Or do you think I would let you eat a distasteful cake? – Asked the blond haired woman dramatically. – Ya made it? Ya baked a cake for me? And ya refuse to eat from it. Isn’ it suspicious? – Said the white haired man, giggling together with his human partner. – You can’t say no! - He stated. – It’s your cake Mammon. – shook her head the brown eyed exchange student. Mammon insisted with a grin on his face holding out a fork with some cream on it – Why are ya like this? The Great Mammon the Avatar of Greed wants to share something precious to him with ya. Would ya really let me down? – He pouted cutely. – If you put it like this... ahh ! Who am I kidding? I can’t say no to that face. – She gave in to his tempting laying closer to eat off the cake from his fork. They feed each other the rest of the cake, interrupted with occasional kisses if they “accidentally” smudged the cream on their faces. After neither of them could eat one more bite they went out sat on a bench cuddling and watching the stars. Scorpione nearly drifted to sleep on Mammon’s shoulder when she spotted a falling star from the corner of her eyes. She wished the first thing that came to her mind. – Let me be with him forever – she thought just before falling asleep. Mammon realised it a few minutes later and admired her sleeping face. So calm, pure, innocent... Her face made him think about his wish again. Looking at the starry sky which filled him with hope he repeated his wish out loud. Maybe a falling star will hear it and doubles the chance that it will came true.

\- Just let her be happy! With or without me I wish her to be happy forever!-

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mammon! We all love you!


End file.
